Pacific Rim - Unity Dragon
by Darkpenn
Summary: Circuits and cogs, wires and weapons: that's all a Jaeger is. Isn't it?


**Pacific Rim: **_**Unity Dragon**_

_Circuits and cogs, wires and weapons: that's all a Jaeger is. Isn't it?_

_[Author's note: This story takes place several months after the story _Against the Tide.]

Eun Park looked up at the two Jaegers, standing in bays in the hangar in Bangkok Base. _Lotus Blade_, the Jaeger built in Thailand by the Japanese living here, had already had two victories. _Unity Dragon_, built by the surviving countries of the Association of South-East Asian Nations, was the first Mark Three but it had not yet been tested in battle. On paper it looked formidable: two plasma cannons, a double chest missile launcher, a chain sword. Pity, she thought, that the Kaiju couldn't read.

There was no-one else around, which she found surprising: in every other construction hangar she had seen, there were always technicians doing something or other to a Jaeger, no matter what time of day or night.

No, there was someone, a young technician emerging from one of the ankle service ports on _Unity Dragon_. She watched as he climbed down. He eventually reached the ground. He started when he saw her.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Eun Park," said Eun.

He started again. "The Commander of the Australian Jaeger Force?" he said.

Eun nodded. "I'm here to represent Australia in the commissioning of _Unity Dragon_ tomorrow. Can't say I like things like that much but at least it gives me the opportunity to meet with some key people in the Jaeger program. Who are you?"

"Chengying Ong," he said. "I do maintenance support on _Unity_. You drove the Fury _Thunderstruck_. I've studied your battles. I saw you fight Wanderer."

Eun nodded. "That all seems like a long time ago," she said. "To tell the truth, I'd prefer to do the fighting rather than order other people around. But we all serve as best we can. You're from Singapore?"

"Yes, most of the team for _Unity_ is from Singapore, even though it was built here in Bangkok. I guess the Singaporean government thought that since they were paying for most of it they wanted their people on it. Including the pilots."

"So you didn't test out as Drift-compatible?"

"Only officers of the Singaporean military were tested."

Eun raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Now that," she said, "is a really bad idea. Tell me, Chengying, if you weren't allowed to be tested, what are you doing here at the moment? I assume your shift is well and truly over."

"I was doing some fine-tuning on servo 276G. It wasn't on the official work schedule but I suspected it was a bit sticky. So I fixed it."

"Huh," said Eun. "Why did you think that, Chengying?"

He looked up at the Jaeger. "I've been with it since it was a set of schematics," he said. "I think I must have worked on every bit of it at some point. After seeing the latest round of diagnostic results, I just had a feeling that 276G needed some attention."

"You know that there are over a million parts, not counting screws and bolts, in a Mark Three, right?"

"1,117, 904."

Eun studied the young man more closely. She noted how he stared at the Jaeger. Yes, she could believe that he knew every cog and circuit. He had the look of a man who felt that his destiny lay in a Jaeger cockpit. And that his destiny had been denied by the circumstances of his birth.

He turned to her. "Commander," he said. "Since you're a high-ranking officer, why don't you have some stars or stripes or something? Those overalls are the sort of things that low-level techs like me wear."

Eun shrugged. "Never been much of a one for the fancy stuff," she said. "If the politicians and marshals have a problem with me wearing something I can get dirty in instead of a shiny uniform, they can go and … well, you get the idea."

Chengying nodded. He picked up his tools and turned to go. "I think you're right," he said over his shoulder. "But many people in this part of the world think that hierarchy is the only thing that matters."

"They're wrong," said Eun. "The only thing that matters is beating the Kaiju."

She waited until the young man had gone. Then she climbed into the Jaeger through the maintenance port, and crawled through a service tunnel until she reached servo 276G. She activated the nearby diagnostic pad and looked at the result of Chengying's work.

_Servo efficiency increase by 0.03 per cent_, it read.

"Goddamn," she said to herself.

* * *

It was the day after the commissioning ceremony for _Unity Dragon_. The King of Thailand and the President of Singapore had jointly broken a bottle of champagne over it, and there had been a series of long speeches about how much it had cost and how technically advanced it was. For her part, Eun had wondered when it would all end. Summers, on the other hand, seemed to be in her element.

Major Reza Li and Lieutenant Karthik Boon-Sen, the pilots of _Unity Dragon,_ were clean-shaven, broad-shouldered, competent-looking men. They had done all the training and simulations and had passed with good results. When they spoke to Eun it was with a cool formality. Perhaps, Eun thought, that was because she was a woman in a senior position. Maybe it was due to her refusal to play the gold-braid game. Maybe it was because she was originally Korean – not exactly the most liked people of Asia. Not that it in any way mattered to her.

She and Summers were in the briefing room of Bangkok Base; they had been invited to stay as observers for _Unity Dragon_'s first mission. That mission, according to Brigadier-General Jian, the senior Singaporean officer, was to protect the crucial oil production facilities of Brunei. _Unity Dragon_ and _Lotus Blade_ would act together. According to a US Godseye surveillance drone, there was a Kaiju, codenamed Stingray, in the area. It was a large Category Two, Marine-type, although the drone had not been able to get a detailed look at it. Just the basic outline: a cowl around the head and a barbed tail. It was circling in the South China Sea at the moment, as if it was looking around for a target – or waiting for a fight with a Jaeger.

"And remember," Jian was saying to Li and Boon-Sen, "that your standing orders are to avoid close engagement. According to the simulations, you can defeat Stingray, or any other Kaiju, with the plasma cannons and missiles. _Unity Dragon_ represents a very significant investment of our resources, and we do not want it damaged."

Eun stifled a laugh. Summers, next to her, whispered: "Do these guys know what they're in for?"

"I daresay they will find out," whispered Eun back. "By the way, we have been given places at the command post. So we can see the victory, according to Jian."

"Front row seats at a debacle," whispered Summers. "What's not to like?"

* * *

The two Jaegers were standing on one of the huge loading docks of a Brunei oil refinery, undergoing final prep. Eun saw Chengying Ong, finishing his work at a diagnostic console. She went over to him.

"How is your girl today?" she said. "Ready for her first date?"

"Yes, but she is a bit nervous, I think," he said. He lowered his voice and said: "We are not supposed to refer to it in that way."

Eun smiled. "But you and I know better," she said. "You've seen it inside and out, seen it all come together. After that, it would be easy to think that it – any Jaeger – was just a collection of equipment. Electronics and mechanics, alloy armour outside and a reactor inside. But that's just not true, is it?"

Chengying stared at her. "No," he said softly. "No, it isn't."

Jian called Eun; she turned to go.

"Commander," said Chengying. "How did you know it's a girl?"

"Because I saw how you looked at her," she said. She smiled again and went to Jian, where she was joined by Summers.

"The Americans say that Stingray has defined its course and is now heading this way," Jian was saying. "They calculate that it will make landfall here in about thirty minutes. We intend to engage in the shallows, just offshore."

"Wouldn't be the first time that one has come out of the water looking for a dust-up," said Eun.

As Eun and Summers were heading for the command post, they passed Major Li and Lieutenant Boon-Sen. "Good luck," Eun said to them. "I'm not sure whether you will be able to avoid a close-in fight, though. I'll be interested to see how the sword goes."

Major Li stared at her. "In Singapore, we follow orders," he said.

"Hope that turns out for you," said Summers.

As they continued on their way, Summers said: "Those are two very good-looking guys. Big stars in Singapore, apparently. A shame they don't know anything about fighting Kaijus."

"Not really our place to say too much," said Eun. "We're just guests here, after all. Maybe it will be like their simulations."

"Do you really believe that?" said Summers.

"Of course not," said Eun.

At the command post they were given high-powered binoculars. They saw Stingray emerge from the water. It was a big one, with massive pincer-like arms.

_Lotus Blade_ and _Unity Dragon_ were standing in the shallow water not far from the refinery. Stingray saw them, and broke into a run. It gave a roar.

"So now we see what a Mark Three can do," said Summers.

Stingray was charging at _Unity Dragon_ now.

"Be ready for it change direction and go for _Lotus_," said Eun, over the intercom.

"How do you know?" said Li.

"This is not my first rodeo," said Eun.

"What does that mean?" said Boon-Sen.

"Trust her on this," said Summers.

Even as she spoke, Stingray suddenly changed course and went for _Lotus Blade_. The Jaeger already had its plasma cannon charged but its pilots – two brothers called Akhiro and Yashuhiro Kuroda – were caught by surprise, despite Eun's warning. Before they could fire, Stingray smashed into the Jaeger, knocking it down. The Kaiju's tail whipped around, spearing into the Jaeger's abdomen.

Stingray had not forgotten _Unity Dragon_. It turned to face the other Jaeger.

_Unity Dragon_ had its left arm raised, the plasma cannon nearly charged. There was a crackle of energy around the projection barrel.

Stingray leaped aside as the cannon fired. The blast missed.

Eun saw Jian's jaw drop.

"But … but … " he stammered. "The simulation … it can't … "

"Fuck!" said Summers. "How did it know how to do that!?"

"They learn from each fight," said Eun. "And now they have learned when a cannon is about to fire, and that there is a two-second delay between full charge and the shot."

Stingray's manoeuvre had brought it close to the Jaeger, and even as _Unity Dragon_ lifted its right arm to fire its other cannon the Kaiju lashed out. A pincer whacked into _Unity Dragon_. There was another blow, and then another. The Jaeger staggered backwards. The Kaiju charged again, smashing a pincer into the Jaeger's head.

The Jaeger fell to one knee. Over the radio, there was the sound of an explosion inside the cockpit of _Unity Dragon_. The radio connection collapsed into static.

_Lotus Blade_ had got to its feet. Its chest opened, revealing a howitzer cannon. It fired, shot after shot.

The shells slammed into the Kaiju, which gave a howl. It turned, and its tail sliced into _Unity Dragon_'s left arm. There was another explosion: the plasma cannon backfiring and shattering. Stingray charged at _Lotus Blade_, but this time the Jaeger punched out. Stingray staggered backwards from the blow but still swung its pincers, grabbing both of _Lotus Blade_'s arms. It began to pull.

"Akhiro, Yashuhiro, emergency disengage from Jaeger interface!" shouted Eun into the radio.

On the console, there was a flash of lights as the pilots disengaged. A moment later, both of _Lotus Blade_'s arms were almost ripped from the Jaeger's torso. They remained connected only by a few cables and some plates of armour. The Jaeger crashed down into the water.

But Stingray had been hurt as well, it was bleeding from the howitzer hit. It looked at the frozen _Unity Dragon_ … and then turned and began to wade back into the deep water.

"It could finish it now," said Summers. "Finish both of them."

"It doesn't know how badly _Unity_ is damaged," said Eun. "Neither do we, for that matter. But I'm guessing a console overload in the cockpit. That would mean a radiation flood as well, if the shielding is gone. General Jian, your pilots are most likely dead. And Stingray will be back soon, probably within an hour. And then it will tear your shiny Mark Three apart. And _Lotus _too, just for fun."

"What … what can we do?" said Jian.

Eun considered. "With it stuck in that crouch position, there's no way the transport choppers can lift it out," she said. "It might be possible to perform an emergency re-start, get it standing. Maybe then it can be airlifted. Of course, then we would lose all of the oil facilities here, as well as what's left of _Lotus_."

"We have no other pilots who can interface with _Unity Dragon_," said Jian.

"And even if we had someone who could do sufficient emergency repairs," said another officer, "we could not get them in. The mobile elevator unit cannot go into the water."

Eun looked around. Her eyes fell on a small, civilian helicopter, sitting on a pad near the refinery. "We can go in from the top," she said. "Through the emergency hatch in the head."

Jian nodded. "Possibly," he said. "But I do not have any officers who could do this."

"You have Chengying Ong," said Eun.

"Who?" said Jian.

"He is a tech," said another officer. "Maintenance support."

"And the man who knows more about _Unity_ than anyone else," said Eun.

"Only officers are allowed to pilot Jaegers," said Jian.

Summers laughed. "Sure," she said. "Stay with that, and within two hours everything you can currently see will be ashes and dust."

"But a Jaeger needs a pair of pilots," said one of the officers.

"Usually, yes, but there are two cases where, in an emergency, a single pilot managed to do some basic things," said Summers. "Stacker Pentecost drove _Coyote Tango_ alone for a while, and Raleigh Becket drove _Gypsy Danger_ right back home. Of course, it's a killing strain."

"He is a tech," said Jian.

"A tech who knows exactly how many parts are in your precious Jaeger, and what each one exactly does," said Eun.

Jian looked startled. He stared at Eun. "Very well," he said at last. He turned to one of the other officers. "Get this man," he said.

"Have him meet me at the heli-pad," said Eun.

"You and me both," said Summers. "You might … need an assistant."

"Yeah, probably," said Eun. They started running to the pad.

They were both in the little chopper, starting the engine, when Chengying ran up. He was carrying a pack of communications and repair equipment. He crammed in with them, sitting on Summers' lap.

Eun made some hurried introductions. "And now, Chengying," she said, "it is time for you to rescue your princess."

"Then let's go," said Chengying.

They lifted off. As they passed over the fallen _Lotus Blade_, they saw the Kuroda brothers climb out through a maintenance hatch. The two Japanese waved as the chopper passed over.

They reached _Unity Dragon_. The chopper had no rope ladder but Eun hovered, a few feet away from the emergency hatch in the Jaeger's head.

"You just have to get it upright," said Eun, over the thud of the rotors. "And if the radiation shielding is down you'll only have a few minutes before you get a fatal dose."

Summers was looking out to sea.

"Whatever you're going to do, Chengying, do it fast," she said. She pointed. Stingray was beginning to re-emerge. Its wounds were no longer bleeding.

Chengying nodded, and stepped onto the Jaeger. He opened the hatch and started to climb into the Jaeger. Then he stopped, and looked at Eun. "Thank you," he said.

"Just save her," said Eun. "Thank me later."

He went in. Eun pulled the helicopter away.

Several minutes passed. Then the radio crackled into life.

"Both pilots are dead," said Chengying. "Lot of equipment inactive. But I think I can … run a bypass here … and here … yes, that should give us some emergency power."

"What's the radiation situation?" said Summers.

"Hot, very hot," said Chengying. "I am going to try the interface now. Taking over Major Li's position."

"Stingray approaching, two minutes, three at the most," said Eun.

There was a shout from Chengying as he accessed the interface with _Unity Dragon_. There was a long moment of silence.

"You still with us?" said Eun.

"Y … yes," said Chengying. "We are. External sensors on line. I can see Stingray now."

Summers turned off the intercom for a moment. "The transport choppers are standing by," she said to Eun. "But I doubt there will be time."

Eun nodded. "It was always going to come out like this, I think," she said. She turned the intercom back on.

"Chengying – " she said.

"I know," he said. "Plasma cannons are offline. Missile launcher unresponsive. Sword … yes, the sword is operating."

_Unity Dragon_'s right hand snapped the chain sword into position. It began to form into a blade.

Stingray was charging towards _Unity Dragon_ now.

"Chengying – " said Eun.

"I know!" he said.

"Five seconds!"

"Sword ready!"

Still on one knee, _Unity Dragon_ thrust the sword upwards. It stabbed into Stingray. The Kaiju gave a howl. It fell back.

_Unity Dragon_ got to its feet. It took the sword in both hands. It took a step forward. Then another. Another.

"Yaahhh!" screamed Chengying. He charged forward. The blade swept through the air.

And smashed into Stingray's neck, slicing through the cowl. There was an avalanche of blue blood.

Stingray fell to its knees.

The sword slashed again. Stingray's head parted from its body. The decapitated corpse collapsed into the water.

_Unity Dragon_, standing over its defeated enemy, went completely still.

"Chengying!" shouted Eun into the radio.

Chengying groaned.

"Disconnect from the interface!" said Eun. "Now!"

"We can land on the shoulder, now it's level," said Summers. "Over there."

"Chengying, get to the access hatch on the right shoulder," said Eun. "We'll meet you there."

She set down the little chopper. They got out and ran to the hatch, just as it started to swing open. Chengying staggered through the doorway and collapsed.

He was bleeding from his nose, eyes, and ears. His skin was red and blistered from radiation burns. And if his skin was this bad, he would have been burned inside as well.

Eun knelt down, lifting his head onto her lap. Summers tore a sleeve from her blouse and began to wipe the blood away.

"Did … did I do it?" he gasped. "Did I save my girl?"

"Yes," said Eun. "You saved her."

He gave a smile. "At least I … I got to know her," he said. "For a little while." Then he closed his eyes and was gone.

* * *

**Coda (1)**

"What is the meaning of this!?" shouted Eun, throwing the document onto Brigadier-General Jian's desk. "There is no mention of Chengying in the official report! This makes it look as if it was Li and Boon-sen who took Stingray down!"

"The people need heroes," said Jian. "And now they have them. Dead heroes are sufficient. Martyrs to the anti-Kaiju cause."

"You have a real hero!"

"Chengying Ong is not … right," he said. "Not the right … sort of person. Li and Boon-sen are. Handsome. And officers. And in any case, the report has already been released to the media in Singapore."

Eun stared at him. She heard Summers come into the office behind her.

"It is the way we do things in my country," said Jian.

Eun opened her mouth to speak but Summers interrupted.

"Which is something we understand entirely," she said. "But I am sure you appreciate that Commander Park is … concerned. Chengying Ong died in her arms, after all."

"We will ensure that his family is well-compensated for their loss," said Jian.

"Which we will be very pleased to see," said Summers. She began to hustle Eun out. "We have a plane waiting for us, boss," she said. "We should get out of here. Before you hurt someone. Like you said, we are guests here. No authority."

* * *

**Coda (2)**

It was a few days later. Eun was in her office at Uluru Base. A UN courier came in and handed her a letter.

It was from the UN PacRim Crisis Committee. She read it.

… _pleased to appoint you as Commander of the Australasian Consolidated Defence Force … you will have new responsibilities for anti-Kaiju activities across the south-east Asian area as well as Australia … forces of a number of countries will be re-formed into a single command structure … this appointment is the result of recommendations from across the region …_

And so on.

"Huh," she said to herself. "Son of a bitch."

END


End file.
